I Want It, Badly, Or Do I?
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: Having possessive brothers is not so bad... Suicune knows it. EnteiXSuicuneXRaikou incest, oral, anal, and more. One-shot Don't like, don't read!


**Here's just another one-shot from me. This one took a week to make, so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own Pokémon? Please.**

**Warning: Hate incest, don't read then. I always saw Johto's Legendary trio as siblings, since they were created by Ho-Oh.**

Ecruteak was a quiet little town; the population was very dense, just a little more than New Bark Town. There weren't many houses on this large plot of land, surprisingly. You'd think with all that room the humans would take advantage of it and build as many of those houses as they could; but whatever the reason they didn't. I didn't know really. I never really paid attention to what the humans talked about. It wasn't any of my concern, but I think the small population was caused by the burning of my home, the Brass Tower…or as I once heard a human call it: The _Burned _Tower.

I did not understand. Why did they have to call it that? It doesn't seem too bad, but when your only home, the home you share with your two brothers is burned down and you almost die, you'd be pissed off. Did the humans think the burning of the tower, the only fucking home we had…was humorous enough to call the _Burned _Tower? Heartless bastards. We nearly died in the conflagration that consumed more than half the tower, and this was how they showed their respect? Many nights I went over in my mind what we did to them, trying to figure out what could have earned us that disrespect. Maybe I'm just overreacting because of a simple little nickname but I still would not be surprised…

Wait, why am I going on about this? I apologize; sometimes I have a habit of doing that, just running my mouth without the slightest idea of where I'm going. Yeah, I can be a little scatterbrained but that's what happens when you've been trapped within a tower for many years. Not that we had any choice, hence the term "trapped". I found it very interesting how I could be the younger sister to Entei and Raikou, yet we're all of a different species. Something like that could not be possible in the wild. The only reason we are all related is because of our creation by the rainbow bird Ho-Oh. Why he created us, I do not know, nor do I think I will ever know. He was a good father to us; caring, fatherly, and our protector.

Until the day he disappeared. He lived on top of the Bell Tower not Far East from the Brass Tower. It was after the tower burned that he left. I suppose…he thought we were dead. I never held his leaving us against him. Father could not have known we survived. There was no clear indication we did. Although Entei could never seem to let it go. The Volcano Pokémon was a Fire-type and had a temper and personality to match. To this day with our father still out of the picture I don't think he's even shown any indication of forgiving him and I don't think he ever will. Raikou on the other hand…I don't think it's ever bothered him as much, but I can never tell what the middle Legendary is thinking. He's…a very strange one.

Now you may be wondering how it affected me. Naturally I was upset. Actually, that's an understatement. I cried for days. Cried, sobbed, wept, and bawled. All of it. The thought of my only parental figure not being there to take care of us anymore was more than I could handle at the time. I never spoke to Father Ho-Oh very much; Entei did most of the talking for us because he was the oldest. Not once did he let me go see the bird for myself, no matter how much I begged him. I begged and pleaded like I was the lowest life form on the face of this earth, not worthy of my status as a Legendary Pokémon. Degrading myself like that and still my stupid brother wouldn't let me. Don't get me wrong I love Entei to death, he just does things that…well, quite frankly…piss me off. He took over as the fatherly figure and sometimes I think he was abusing the authority even before Father left!

I digress. I grow weary…and annoyed at myself. I keep going on and on, and this is not what you are here for is it, to hear my life story? Don't answer, you don't need to. I know exactly why you are here…

It was morning. Early morning to be exact. The sun had not yet risen and the entire region was bathed in a soft dark blue light, twilight. The chamber in the basement of the Brass Tower served as our bedroom; if it could even be called a bedroom. It was simply an elevated stone platform that was as uncomfortable as sleeping on the rock-hard ground could be. And of course the first thing that hit my nose was the smell of burnt wood and ash. What a pleasant first smell to wake up to, don't you agree? Especially to a Water-type like myself where I have a constant nagging desire to just flush the place out with my Water Gun and get rid of the horrid smell. But if I do that then Entei will get pissed off like you wouldn't believe. I know that my type is dominant over his, but he is my older brother and I do love him. However…I'm also afraid of him.

Let me go off the record and say that I hate mating season. Let's be honest, what female doesn't? Unless you're a female who's the world's biggest sex addict who can't go even a minute without having a cock stuffed inside you, most don't enjoy it. All the females get from it is an excruciating pain that attacks them like a red-hot poker is being shoved up their pussy, leaving them with scorched as well as raw and sensitive insides that can only be cured by mating. Their sex drive is also boosted considerably; you could hate sex with a strong passion and you'd still be unable to get the thoughts of having a strong handsome male mount you and screw your bloody brains out until you can't walk or see straight. For some this isn't that big of a problem but for some, it's an absolute nightmare. For me personally…I'm somewhere in between…

The chamber was dark, as I said before, but when the sun rises the visibility changes considerably and you can at least see what you're doing without tripping over a rock and breaking your neck. I swear one of these days that's going to happen to me. We each took a spot on the platform. We never slept close to each other unless a freak snowstorm hit Ecruteak on fateful night; Entei was the only one to have fur so he was like a big warm pillow to me and Raikou. But normally I took the left side, Raikou took the right, and Entei took the North-most end. I didn't know his reasons for picking that spot. Maybe it was because he was the elder and he wanted to feel even more big and important than he already was. Or as common sense would say, it was the only spot available that would give us each adequate sleeping room.

I know this is off topic, but you may be wondering why I'm afraid of Entei, and it is a long story. When I went into my first heat, the first ever season when I would be receptive to and would become receptive to males, I did not know what to expect. I had no mother, only an absent father. As a result I had no females to talk to about this compromising and complicated state of affairs. I only had myself to fall on, my own instincts to trust. I learned many things about myself during that heat season, but I learned so much more. I learned things about my brothers I wish would have remained a secret.

It never dawned on me until that day that Entei wasn't the large fluffy Ursaring I once thought he was. Sometimes Entei was as soft as could be, other days the Volcano Pokémon was a complete hothead, and other days, like those of this season…he was different. But it wasn't just Entei that was different; it was Raikou too. So in actuality I learned new things about both of my older brothers.

I learned they were possessive. Neither one of them liked to let go of the things close to them, which was why I think Entei reacted so badly to Ho-Oh's departure, like I did, and why he was still unable to let it flow under the bridge. Raikou was less harsh but he was still just as bad about it as our older brother was.

Either way, all the possessiveness they possibly had coursing through their thick masculine bodies was all taken out on me.

I honestly did not see it coming. I wasn't sure what brought it on, but it came about the first day I came into heat and I knew, my instincts told me, I had to go out and search for a mate, and move on. Why Entei or Raikou had not gone out to search for their own mate was beyond me at the time but I think it was because they wanted to stay and take care of me. They would make sure of it. To this day it eats me up on the inside just thinking about their reasons for doing such a thing to their own sister. There are several possible factors but I could never pinpoint the exact reasons.

It wasn't until a few seasons later I learned my brothers thought they had exclusive right to me. That because I was their sister, the female they spent their life with in this one building, I belonged to them, and no one else. I honestly never thought in my whole life something liked this would happen. Night and day I go over it in my mind, and it always feels like it was just a dream, a simple fairytale someone made up, something that was not true. But telling myself it didn't happen only made it worse when my heat would come back.

Despite the room being close to pitch-dark I put my paws over my face to block out any light. I wanted to get rid of all the light invading my eyes, but to also keep myself from looking at my brothers. I knew they were there; they were always there. No matter what they would always be there. Raikou would be laying in whatever bizarre position he rolled over into in the middle of the night, while Entei…he was always on his side, laying in a bed of ashes. Entei loved laying in ashes for obvious reasons, being a Fire Pokémon. That big canine could live in the deepest chamber of a volcano with no problem if he wanted to!

Normally I don't get up early, but this time I had a plan. A plan I would pull off. If Entei and Raikou were sleeping, they could not stop me from leaving the tower. I planned it out perfectly: first, as carefully as I could I would make my way to the main floor without making any noise. Then I'd grab a bite to eat from the stash of berries we kept at the back of the tower (that was so inconvenient. I wished Entei didn't make it so far from the exit). Finally I would head off towards Ecruteak, out and away from this place. It had to work. Damn myself to hell if it doesn't.

I made myself move my paw away from my eyes, forcing my eyes to open and look at my brothers. As I expected Raikou was laying on his back like a dead animal, tongue flopping out from his mouth. I could not help the smile that came across my face even though part of me hated him, like Entei. The larger canine laid there on his side, a little bed of ashes beneath him. At least one of us had something comfortable to sleep on. I spited him for it.

The one thing I hated about sleeping down here was the constant raining of ashes from the ceiling. No matter how many vestiges of the building remained it never seemed to let up. I didn't like how the thick dirty particles stuck to my mane. I liked keeping it clean and beautiful as often as I could but it started to become a hassle if I had to do it every time after I woke up. I was getting sick of it. Hopefully this would be the last time I would have to do it; I didn't want to disturb them so I would wait until I got to the main floor.

I was so concerned about my plan I barely noticed my body was heating up from my heat. I threw my paws over my mouth to stop the pained yip from escaping my muzzle. As it always did my pussy started to release moisture and the default sweet scent into the thick air. As if the stench of burnt wood wasn't enough to make my stomach feel weak. The only thing that could describe what I was feeling was desire. More than desire; want, immense want, like my life depended on having a cock shoved up my cunt. As much as I hated the thought of doing it with a strange Pokémon, after the last three heats I went through, I would love nothing more than to see any face…any others than theirs. The pain to my backside my heat brought made me want to just lay there like a log and not move at all. Just let the scent overtake me like a thick fog until my brothers caught the smell the second they woke up. Then they would do what they wanted with me.

I forced myself to stand up, my legs actually hurting now. I hoped I could make that jump. If I can't I'll be up the creek without a paddle, and I could not paddle through the creek with my paws; not when Raikou and Entei were waiting for me in the depths. I wouldn't get anywhere. The chamber was still dark so the sun was still down. If I could get out fast enough I was in the clear. But I was as nervous as hell. One mistake and I was stuck.

I froze the flowing of my purple mane and my white ribbon tails for fear even their silence could wake them up. I told myself this was the right thing to do. It wasn't good for me – on all three levels of the scale screwing with my brothers was not beneficial for my health. It was quite a predicament and believe me when I say it wasn't the easiest decision I ever made, but I spent too many restless nights thinking it over. I was leaving, today, right now.

I turned away with my back facing them, listening to Entei's loud snoring before I finally took off from the platform as silently as I could, holding my breath. If either one of them caught me at this distance I could easily make up an excuse as to why I'm up. But anywhere passed that, no. There's no explaining past that. You know what, what the hell am I talking about? No matter what, if they catch me they will still mate me.

I took a deep breath and went around the left most support beam to get to the hole in the ceiling that lead to the main floor. This would be a hard jump to make without making any noise. I swallowed, knowing it was impossible but by Arceus I would try. I took a few steps back and launched myself off my strong hind legs, latching my claws into the floorboard. Because of how heavy I was I nearly lost my hold, my claws almost sliding off the wood. I squeaked in despair as I hung there in mid air, trying to pull myself up as my hind legs kicked. I'm sure if someone was watching me holding onto the ceiling like this they would be laughing their asses off. My forelegs strained as I pulled myself up, the old, burned, and dilapidated boards cracking under me. I cursed under my breath as I pulled up as fast as I could, latching onto the floor until I finally made it up to the main floor.

Laying there, panting more from anxiety than exhaustion, I closed my eyes and listened for Entei's massive paws hitting the floor. I listened…listened…but didn't hear anything. Was I actually in the clear? That would be so great if I was.

I stood up slowly, the floor creaking under my feet. Just as I suspected my body was covered in ash. I was so dirty! I wrinkled my nose before I shook my body like a canine right after swimming, shaking the ash right off, and I was just like new. I smiled. Now that that was taken care of, I needed to get something to eat. But just like my stubborn self, I started to have second thoughts. Why did I have to keep reconsidering my decision? I didn't understand why I was having such a problem. Just leave and get it over with! Don't think about it anymore!

"Just…let…it…go!" I snarled to myself, pounding a paw on the floor. I don't know if it was my anger or what, but the room suddenly got hotter… Now I think I was going crazy because I was smelling musk. How could their smell have permeated that far away from here? They must really be horny, even in their sleep. Either way it made my heat react and my vulva made contractions. I whimpered and tried to shake the thoughts of mating out of my head. I was wasting time; I didn't know what I was doing. I needed to go eat and get out of the tower.

Unfortunately I wished I hadn't wasted as much time as I did. I couldn't believe I made that foolish of a move. I turned to make my way to the place we store our food, and I ran right into the furry body of Entei. I nearly fell over in shock. My body locked in place in complete fear. And Raikou was standing next to him. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I just stared at them both, taking a step back from their masculine bodies.

"You were going somewhere weren't you?" Entei said, his voice deep and smooth. Oh damn…that voice of his…it went right through me, like a hot searing knife through butter. He knew he could use it as a weapon on me. I honestly could not resist him when he sweet talked me. Oh Arceus, when he did that I was putty in his paw…

"Entei…R-Raikou…" Their smells…their heavy masculine smells…why did my body have to betray me like this? I was burning for a male's attention. I needed it…I wanted it. I had so many conflicting feelings I wasn't even sure what to feel anymore.

"Sister, you know you belong to us…" Raikou said as he and Entei came towards me, circling me in both directions. I was trapped, trapped between these two lusty males who I could feel in drinking in every curve and feminine feature of my body, especially my dripping labium. The mixture of musk and sweet scent was so strong the room already smelled like the aftermath of a full-on fuck fest.

"You've always been ours Suicune," I heard Entei say as he came around my front, his body pressed closer to mine. "We're not losing you like we did father…"

Oh, there he went again…using my guilt on me. Entei did that sometimes; he could be a real rat at times though that trophy more appropriately to Raikou because…well, the less I say the better. The thunder cat suddenly stopped appearing around me, so I could only assume he was behind me. Entei was still into it, like he always was. I wondered if he was so attached to me like this because I was the youngest and his sister. I'm pretty sure if Raikou was the youngest and a female he'd be all over him. I wanted to growl at my brother, I wanted to bear my teeth so bad, but the second Entei started licking my neck. Oh, that bastard, he knew how that tongue felt on my skin. The thin, flat tongue, so hot and wet and sloppy, it made my insides shiver. It was enough to cater to my heat and make me release more fluids into the air. I was getting hornier than I already was. I knew Entei was being a jerk to me, because I whined when he pulled away and joined Raikou, as they came back in front of me, teasing me so bad by rubbing their masculine bodies on each side.

My conscious was screaming at me like it always did, telling me to dash past them and run for my life; run, and never look back. But like all the other times before, I did not listen. I listened to only the side of me that received sick gratification from mating with them. All I could smell was the sweet juice running down the backs of my hind legs and the thick musk radiating off their heavy balls, which I'm sure were just dripping wet with pure masculine excitement. Damn, they smelled so good…It made me feel all the more guilty. I found myself wondering not only what they would do with me this time, but _who _would go first. Usually they took turns on who would go first. Entei went first last time so I could only imagine if Raikou would go first. There was nothing else I could do. If I did nothing they would force themselves on me, and there was no point in making it harder on me. They could be rough once they were angry. So, to spare us all any unnecessary frustration, I turned around and presented myself to them. My ribbon-like tails provided no coverage so they had full access to me no matter what; heck, they could take me whenever they wanted in fact. I was always exposed, but I guess they only liked doing it when I was in heat…

I was only allowed a few seconds to think about what was happening, the fact that I was freely giving myself to my own brothers seeming like a crazy and totally insane thing to do. But it wasn't like I completely hated it. Part of me wanted to leave, but the other half did not want to leave the only family I had. I would be doing exactly what Father Ho-Oh did. I didn't want to do that to my brothers.

It wasn't before long when one of them jumped onto my back and mounted me. I didn't need to look back to see who it was. The lighter weight and the claws scratching my hips and thighs, wincing in slight discomfort, told me it was Raikou. Just as I thought, I had a feeling he would be the one. I was not psychic but I seemed to make it a knack of predicting who was going to get full dibs on me first. Raikou's hips began to rock rapidly as he tried to find his way to my treasure. He was unusually hasty; my middle brother was usually the more patient of the two. I guess he was just really horny today. A hard jab to my vulva made me grunt sharply, my body letting out more juice onto his feline cock. I could hear Raikou's breathing loud and clear. I could tell he was getting excited pretty fast.

I got scared when Raikou would mate me. He wasn't as big as Entei. Oh Arceus, I don't even want to think about that big canine right now… My water-type was weak under Raikou's electric-type. All of his attacks could render me immobile; sometime he used them to make me more submissive to Entei. Not that it needed to be done, Entei alone was enough to freeze me in place with fear. As if Raikou's dominant strength over me was enough, the saber-tooth tiger had barbs. That's right, his cock had barbs lining the underside of the head. It was interesting and kinda ironic that Raikou was part of the Legendary _Dog _trio, and he was mostly feline. That didn't mean he wasn't endowed with the features of a canine. He had barbs AND a knot! Raikou had a very fucked up anatomy.

I barely even noticed when his sharpened cock tip made its target and spread my gaping, puffy vulva open. The second he entered me the pain of my heat skyrocketed and morphed into a kind of pleasure; a quick, intense pleasure that could come from…having my heat relieved. I could feel every feature of his long cock, even the spines beneath the tapered head that allowed him to slide in me with ease. He pushed in as far as he could go, which was pretty damn deep as much as I could tell. The only thing he could do was pull out, which he did faster and sooner than I could possibly expect. I wasn't able to prep myself and I cried out in pain as his hooked barbs raked across my inner walls. The pain was harsh, excruciating. My pussy swelled up on the inside and tightened around him, as much as I didn't want to build his pleasure up this early.

It was like an exchange of sensations when I mated with Raikou; each push brought a sensation that made me experience soft pleasure and relief, but it would only be taken away with a simple pull. Pain began to attack me at a constant rate as his hips moved faster. It all came back. The sensations, the emotions I experienced from getting screwed by my brother. This was wrong, so wrong, but I did not fight at all. I did the first time, but not anymore. I remained in place, like a bitch in heat should for her mate. I hated those barbs, hated them so fucking much. I had to grit my teeth, clench my eyes, anything to absorb the pain. Sometimes I just could not stand it; there were times I thought those little blades would end up gouging me and I would bleed to death. I was a canine, not a feline. I was built to take a knot, not those curved little spines that felt like a Cacnea's needles! Of course my argument was invalid because Raikou had a knot. I just had to take it all. The only real purpose of those barbs was to boost my ovulation by stimulating my pussy in such a way I did not understand, nor did I want to understand it. Even though I was fertile now, and with Raikou's knot buried inside me I was almost guaranteed to get pregnant. It was like his cock was made for breeding! You would think I'd get pregnant each time we mated, but for some bizarre reason I never did. Maybe we just weren't compatible…

At first I thought Entei was just going to watch us and wait for his turn, but once again I was just too naïve even after all this time; the opening of my eyes proved I was sorely mistaken. My oldest brother was directly in front of me, his large furry brown paws all I could see. He was looking down at me, I could feel it. I felt like his eyes could pierce into my brain like a Hypno hypnotizing its victim; like he was the master, and I was the slave. I didn't look at him. Hell, I couldn't even if I wanted to – my eyes were locked on his massive cock, hanging from his sheath between his thick powerful hind legs. Entei was a big dog, and had an impressive endowment to match. It was over a foot long, at least, and had to be two inches thick, if not more. I could make out the lump of his uninflated knot situated at the top of his sheath, not that it was hard to see in the first place. Even more noticeable were his large furry balls placed behind the knot. It was a sight I could barely process in my head. Simply looking at it made my body produce more juice and lubricate Raikou's cock further.

I tried to ignore the pain in my throbbing cunny as I struggled up to my feet, my front legs aching as much as my back ones were. I winced as Raikou's claws scraped my thighs, his hips starting to move faster. Raikou built some kind of pattern with his thrusts, I could feel it, but I was unable to really follow it. Having Entei right in front of me like that, staring me down was embarrassing and my face went red. He got closer to me. An involuntary whine of need escaped me as the smell of powerful male musk flooded and drowned my senses. I wanted and needed him more than ever.

I looked at my brother nervously as his burning hot face came onto mine until our mouths connected. I winced as Entei quickly forced his tongue through the weak resistance I put up and right into my muzzle, not giving me a chance to inhale. I had to recover from this by breathing through my nose. All the fresh air was sucked out of the room because all I could smell was the intense musk permeating off the two males. It made my head spin, so much I barely noticed Raikou's knot pushing on me. Already I felt overtaken, shaking in that spot. My nostrils were so sensitive I could be affected by even the slightest scent, and my season made it no better; neither did the sudden surge of weak electricity going through my nerves. Raikou's husky moans were getting louder. He apparently wanted a better angle to come down on me because he lifted himself up slightly and leaned over my back, his paws releasing my thighs and going around my hips in a hug so he could pull me closer. His thick knot pulsated on my swelled labium as he held himself inside my naturally cold body, his prick injecting drops of electrical pre into my womb.

I never looked forward to this part, when Raikou would spill burst after burst of cum inside me. I could handle Entei's for the most part, but the spunk of my second oldest sibling brought so much pain that I'm not sure if my body would ever get used to it. My womb tingled in discomfort as the fluids dripped inside me. Uncontrolled tears went down my face, my muffled whines and ultimately, my moans, becoming absorbed by Entei's hot unforgiving maw. The Volcano Pokémon's tongue went all over my mouth as much as it could; the width and size of it didn't permit much movement but it was enough to saturate any area he was able to get to. I was literally warming up from the inside out from the fire and electricity. My body was crying out from the dual sensations, but I did not fight it. I allowed it all, allowed my body to be consumed by lust. I could not help it; how could I deny that I was actually feeling pleasure from this? I couldn't. I kissed Entei back and licked the underside of his tongue, caressing his sharp fangs. I didn't want him to be angry, and a soft, deep moan radiating from his gullet told me he wasn't.

Raikou hit me hard with his hips and I swayed forward, my tongue sliding a little further into Entei's mouth completely out of my control. I felt dizzy and his thick static-filled cum made my stomach hurt. I wish he knew this, because his paws started squeezing my belly. The knot was already big but not enough where he could actually tie with me, but damn he was getting there. My body was yelling at me, straining to get closer to an orgasm. My mind fought it, telling me I could resist them, resist the desire to let my brothers control me, send me down into the pit of ultimate pleasure, complete ecstasy. My body was winning.

As the kiss I still shared with Entei gradually became more heated, our lips and tongues smacking and fighting with one another, even with the inclusion of saliva exchange, I tingled all over. Raikou's electricity was getting too much for my water-type form to handle like this. I was getting weak very quickly, like my stamina was draining to the point I wouldn't be able to process things pretty soon. My legs were quaking, my nerves flaring, I felt like I was going haywire. As sick as it seemed the next wave of electricity actually made my innards spark and flare; Raikou's crotch got a nice little bath of love-juice in the process. I knew he loved smelling the results and aftermath of my orgasm. They both did. Feeling it cascade over his knot, it would just drive him mad. He grabbed my thighs again, holding me tighter than before as one single, very hard and very fast thrust shoved his knot into my sore cunt.

My swelled walls were enough to keep him firmly in place, but it wouldn't matter as his knot inflated the instant it entered me, growing to large size. I cried out into Entei's mouth at the unpleasantness it created, but even more so when his furry balls pressed against my clitoris, pumped his thick seed into my belly. I could only describe how it felt as this: Imagine a Raichu just stuck its tail inside you and pumped as much electricity without killing you. I could not help the tears dripping from my eyes, but I also couldn't help the moan that came out of me. My inflamed and irritated walls hugged his perfectly rounded orb, his balls pulsating against my clit. I was drowning in male odor and my thoughts were beginning to go everywhere. I had to pull away from Entei's sloppy kiss which went on for the past several minutes. I wasn't sure how much time passed. I couldn't breathe, I just had to pull away and breathe through my mouth, get to the air without smelling it. I found out Entei didn't like that. I soon found myself down on my chest, his paw bushing down on the back of my neck. I whined, knowing I displeased my brother. I apologized to him as much as I could, begging him not to hurt me like a disobedient little slut.

To my dismay I got no response, and it scared me to death. Entei did not like it when I fought back or rejected any of his advances; I feared punishment like he was the mighty Arceus himself. But instead of a whack to the head or a bite to my neck Entei shoved his crotch in my face. The smell was so strong and all oxygen was gone. Even if I tried breathing through my mouth all I got was musk. My body was weak from the voltage flowing through my body and I buckled as Raikou let go of my hips to climb off my back, shifting around on his feet until our asses were touching. My stomach turned as I felt Raikou's tailhole bulging against my own as the rest of his cum was injected inside me. I didn't know how much cum filled me. I couldn't even tell if he was done releasing the fluid, but my womb was so numb.

I couldn't see Entei from down here but a commanding growl told me he was getting tired of waiting for me to do something. Like a good girl I stuck out my pink tongue and licked the underside of the pinkish-red skin. I got used to the taste of sweat, musk, and the aftermath of sex and…other related activities I received from sucking him off a while back, but that didn't mean the taste didn't bite me back every now and then. I forced my taste buds to accept them. Entei loved blowjobs, more than I thought a male should, to be perfectly honest with you, but I wasn't a male so I wouldn't know how it felt.

I only needed to use my tongue at this point. I licked all over Entei's long and very hot staff, feeling it throb against my muzzle. I didn't want to look at the large sac directly beneath his large knot; that's where most of, if not all of the musk was coming from. His heavy paw pressed on the back of my head as he pushed the knot on my lips, and while it was unpleasant and somewhat annoyed me I ignored it as much as I could. I tried to focus on licking the veiny sphere of flesh, whining and flicking my tongue across it as eagerly as I could without making it look fake or forced. Unfortunately that work would go to complete waste as I quickly found out Entei didn't want me to lick any part of his cock; he wanted all the attention focused on his sweat-covered balls.

I gagged and winced at the sharp sell stinging my nose, my eyes watering. Luckily I was regaining the feeling in my stomach as Raikou's knot began to slide out; finally…he had to have been tied with me for at least ten, if not twenty minutes. Thank Arceus. My pussy was so sore…but I knew it was far from over. A second growl told me he was serious. He wanted me to lick his balls clean. As demeaning as it was it was certainly better than receiving a harsh punishment. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath of musk before I flicked my tongue across his furry balls. This instantly got a deep, husky moan from Entei as he let up the hard pushing on my head. I relaxed my body as Raikou pulled himself out, after what felt like an eternity. My pussy was so swollen and I wanted to take a break for a while, so bad, but I knew Entei wasn't going to let my heat dull and my submissiveness go with it. Either way my heat was still just as flared and I found myself wanting more male attention.

The taste was almost unbearable had I not gotten so used to it. His cock was a constant tease above my face and I could not keep my eyes off the damn thing! Even as I caressed his orbs with my tongue as softly as I could, a loud whine of need escaped me. I was getting even needier for a male, and I wasn't sure if my body was going to let it go on much longer. An unexpected growl from behind took me off guard however, as my brothers started fighting. I listened, hearing Raikou say he wanted my mouth. I knew Entei wasn't going to stand for that, it was common sense now. The two horny males started exchanging words back and forth, growling at each other as they fought over the rights to my muzzle. I had no idea how this would turn out because they never fought over me like this before. I looked up, but Entei's shaft was blocking my view.

As they argued over my mouth I started to wonder if it was really that big of a deal. I wasn't the best at doing this as far as I was concerned, but I didn't really know much… Why couldn't Raikou just wait his turn? I just licked Entei clean while trying to block out the sounds of their fighting. Looking up at my oldest brother I rubbed his chest with the crystal on my head, to see if I could calm him, soften up their argument. I whined softly and looked up at him, licking the outer lining of his sheath. Both sets of eyes were on me and the two were silent. At first I thought I was successful…or I did something wrong; made a big mistake by interrupting them. I tensed up as I prepped myself, waiting for them to do something. I closed my eyes and waited.

But the next move surprised me. Surprised me greatly to be honest with you. Entei's paw moved from in between the gap in my crystal, from the back of my head, and he pushed me down onto my side, then I was moved onto my back; most likely by Raikou. The floor was made from very hard wood so it wasn't a very pleasant feeling and now my side hurt. A pathetic whimper of despair and submission escaped me. My fear went up considerably as Entei and Raikou stood over me. I scrunched my body together in an attempt to make myself smaller, like a scared little pup in want of her mother, to disappear completely from them. I expected anything would happen, but I didn't think I was ready for what they did next. The canines moved over me until only Raikou's sweaty yellow crotch was directly over my head, his bizarre looking dong pointed at my face. At first I thought he just wanted me to suck him off which confused me considering the fact Entei didn't get as much of my tongue and mouth work as he usually did, and that's not saying much considering how much he wants me to do for him at a time. My assumption of course was completely false, which did not surprise me; these two were full of so many surprises they were practically a birthday party. I know, lame joke. Just a futile attempt to inject some humor into this situation.

Entei got next to him and Raikou moved slightly to the side to allow the older to have some room for himself over my somewhat smaller body. I didn't know what was going on, and when they hooked their left and right (Raikou's left, Entei's right) legs together like they were going to enter themselves into a three-legged race, it all finally became clear as both of their thick red cocks hanging above my face. I realized they wanted me to suck them both off at once.

Normally I excepted anything my brothers did with some mixed feelings, they never did this before. Naturally I felt degraded like I was just some cock-hungry whore to them and this would satisfy that appetite, I whined loudly because they were so close to me. It was a tease, one I did not like at all. Had it not been for the crystal on my head I would be laying flat on my back and I would be further away from their rods, but it provided me a lot of elevation so they were only an inch or two from my face. Breathing was difficult with the pungent odor hanging in the little space I had under them. My pussy flared up and started letting out my sweet juice again, doing so like a break in a dam. I was getting so shamelessly horny from the sights I could hardly stand it! Raikou's stiff shaft dripped with the mixture of our cum left over from our rutting session and onto my muzzle. That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to have them both, as shameful and slutty as it was. I did a few jaw exercises, stretching in each direction before taking a deep breath.

Figuring the best place to start was with my paws, I did so. My body shook as I touched the sides of the hotthick and very thick canine meat. I knew very well both of them would want the exact same amount of attention so I had to use my skills to the max. I received heavy groans from my brothers as I stroked the firm yet soft and moistened skin. My soft pink paw pads had to feel good on them. I could only imagine. Being this close to their sweaty undersides felt like being in the middle of a hot spring, minus the water and soothing feeling. My cunt was burning like mad and irritating the living daylights out of me. I needed to be screwed by another male before the heat drove me insane, but I knew not to expect to get what I wanted to soon. You've got to spend to earn, you know what I mean? Entei's massive girth was such a tease to me, I could not keep myself away from it. I was drawn like a magnet. His tip went right into my mouth and I ran my tongue all over it. A deep groan hit my ears. He liked it, I could tell. I didn't want Raikou to be displeased so I focused more pressure with jerking him, which I tried to do the same for Entei but my mouth more than compensated for it. I got the faintest taste of urine around the sharp tip which made me gag, but it was only located in that one spot, luckily.

My brothers never really cleaned themselves as far as I knew. I don't even think they took baths, but then again I'm never following my brothers around, spying on them when they cleaned up. So I might have been tasting months of running around Johto which came in the obvious form of sweat and musk. What else? So much sweat… Oh Arceus, there was so much damn musk. I was literally drowning in the stuff. I didn't expect Raikou to cum again anytime soon after dumping his load inside me. He even lost some of his hardness but my pawjob quickly restored it. On the other paw, quite literally, Entei's tip was already dripping thick pre on the side of my face.

They were so close, the sharpened tips. I think they were pointing right at my mouth. I was very apprehensive about what was going to happen, needless to say. I tried to stay very enthusiastic, rubbing their round knots while I alternated licking and sucking them off, taking only so much at a time so I didn't find myself stuck to one of them the entire time I did this. I whined and moaned as I wrapped my tongue around Raikou's tapered head. I felt his barbs underneath and tried to not injure myself if I got too eager on him. The last thing I needed now was a swollen tongue that rendered my mouth useless to them, and they would not be happy. Entei growled unhappily at me, so I went back to pleasuring him only to get growled at by Raikou. I could only pleasure one of them at a time and I would only get the displeasure of the one I wasn't focusing my attention on. How did they expect me to cover so much at once? My mouth could only do so much!

Trying to please them both meant I wasn't pleasing anyone in the end, I guess. I think they wanted constant attention without any interruption and the simple switching left them displeased. More than likely they both wanted to be the one to cum in my mouth. They pushed on me once more, lowering themselves a bit and before I even knew what they were doing both tips got shoved into my mouth. My eyes widened with complete shock. I had two thick cocks pushing their way in at once. I gagged and sputtered on the dual flavor filling my taste buds and from the hard intrusion. I could taste the male flavor but also my own flavor on Raikou's length. Entei's was so big it took up a majority of my mouth's capacity so the addition of Raikou's took some work.

Uncontrollable dribbles of drool dripped down the corner of my mouth as I attempted to suck them both off, still rubbing them with my paws. This fixed all the problems we had before by listening to their husky pleasured moans they were pleased now. As glad as I was that they weren't unhappy, I was having difficulty. And believe me, I was having problems. I couldn't breathe through my mouth and inhaling through my nose brought more musk into my lungs and my cunny would only leak harder. My thighs and rear were absolutely soaked and I knew the smell was going to drive their abilities to the max, if not more. I was over halfway filled up in the front with cocks. And there was still a lot more I was going to have to take.

I strained my jaw to accompany both of their pricks as they were forced inside. My muzzle was built to only hold one at a time but that wasn't going to stop them from having me blow them both at once. I simply closed my eyes as the salty and heavily sweaty-cock taste flowed through my taste buds. I cried involuntarily from all the straining I was doing to adjust my jaw, trying to breathe and even suck them as hard as that task sounded, I somehow managed to do it with a little forcing on my part. Call me sick, call me twisted, call me whatever you want I don't give a damn, but while sucking my brothers off at the same time sounded extremely perverted, I was actually enjoying it. I guess it was the kind of emotional and mostly sexual attachment that formed a long time ago, since they were so good at mating. Even though I tried to escape a few times before, all the rebellion, all the desire to be free from their control…just shattered into oblivion. At this moment I was theirs and no one else's. I would be their shared mate, or their shared slut for all I cared, and to be honest, I didn't want it to ever end.

Entei's thick cum entered my throat and as a result I didn't get to taste it. How he was able to last this long was beyond me. Maybe he was able to practice his orgasm control, but I don't know for sure. I never asked him and I wasn't about to do it now, but he was getting close based on how heavy his panting was getting. I created hard suction with as much eagerness I could congregate together and trailed my tongue with great skill along the underside of the cockheads, bobbing my head slowly and taking more in. I even managed to rub the grooves beneath Raikou's tapered head, rubbing thick dollops of saliva everywhere I could reach. Honestly I did not think I was this skilled; even the thunder cat was dripping after his climax. This time, I tasted the salty tang. The minute it made contact with my tongue, I think I lost it and was sent into a hard orgasm that wracked my whole frame. I cried out onto my mouthful as I sprayed the destroyed floor in a torrent of cum. My vocalization caused vibrations on the meat, which involuntarily gave my brothers more pleasure than I thought I would give them. My orgasm was about to subside when Entei's dirty hindpaw suddenly pressed down on my pussy. I tremored hard, whining loudly as my climax was momentarily interrupted before Entei pulled it off and I came harder than I would have. I started to get lightheaded, closing my eyes and sucking weakly.

My climax made Entei react in a more intense way than I thought he would, but after I gave his hindpaw a dousing of love-juice why should I be surprised? His huge paws went around the back of my head crystal, for something to hold on to as he began to pound my face; Raikou barely had any time to pull out to prevent injury and resorted to pawing off in front of me. I guess Entei was on the brink of sexual insanity and my orgasm made him go into a frenzy. My head was attacked roughly with harsh pummel, my mouth providing a nice hole for him to fuck. I gasped and cried out with slight discomfort but more so because he forced this on me so suddenly. My gag reflexes were put to the test as his cock jabbed the back of my throat roughly and I saw spots.

A warm dripping on my neck told me Raikou near cumming and he was aiming it right at my face. Entei was too; I was in a battle between struggling for breath, keeping myself from throwing up, and swallowing the thick salty cum. I wasn't sure if Entei would have enough energy to fuck me, but why would I think that? The Volcano dog had enough stamina to fuck me four times and go for a run around Johto! I braced myself, expecting his eruption at any minute. He grunted and groaned, his pounding stabbing my throat and making me gag hard, he did just about what he wanted with my face. As I knew to expect, he gave two or three long, hard thrusts until he slammed my face with enough power to break my muzzle apart and injected his sperm down my throat. I choked and sputtered on the incredibly hot liquid shooting down my cold throat, straight into my belly. I couldn't pull away with his paws locked around my head. I winced at the sound of his rough groaning as he humped my face, his balls throbbing when they made impact.

Remember how I said I could handle Entei's load? Well, I take that back. The electricity in my womb hurt, but the seed flowing down my throat felt like pure fire was burning my entrails. Even the water pockets lining the inside of my body felt like they were boiling over. Not only was it hot but it was incredibly spicy which only made it more of a challenge to ingest. I forced myself to not sputter and throw up, so for the next minute or so - I couldn't tell how long he was cumming - Entei's seed filled my belly. It filled to the point my stomach started churning and hurting; there was so much at one time I thought my stomach would inflate just to fit it all. I had nothing to eat as of this morning so the semen was a virtually empty belly; or a _once _empty belly. Consider that my breakfast, I suppose. I thought my stomach was going to burst; or catch on fire. I was convinced all the cold in my body was exterminated and replaced by Entei's agonizing heat, like I was another fire Pokémon. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore the long hose blast of cum finally subsided and the panting dog pulled his massive schlong from my strained and aching jaws. The second it was out I gasped for air more than I ever did in my life, like it had been an eternity since I took a single breath. My mouth was on fire, throat scorched from the heat; I wouldn't be surprised if a wad or two of sperm was caught down there. I wasn't paying attention to anything else around me so it was a very unpleasant surprise when Raikou's load squirted onto the left side of my face. The sticky fluid stuck to my skin and gave me an intense tingling sensation, almost enough to numb that whole side of my face.

I must have satisfied them because they were pulling away from me. I whined loudly like a slut who hadn't gotten enough, my face gleaming with white fluid to show for it. I tasted the electric semen, although I didn't feel my tongue flick out to taste it. I knew I did it, I just didn't know I did. I shivered hard, the electricity still having an effect on me. And my heat was still raging. I need my brothers again; I needed them right at that very moment. I wanted to roll over and present myself and allow my oldest sibling to mount and fuck me, but Entei had other plans for me it seemed. He mimicked my position, laying down next to me. I squeaked slightly when he grabbed hold of my stomach and pulled me on top of him. Personally I would have liked it better if he was gentler but that didn't matter anymore. Now I was standing over him, straddling his wide body with both sets of paws.

His thick schlong rubbed against my aching, slightly bulged stomach. It was so close to my puss, which was drooling all over his knot which I happened to be sitting on the underside of. The bulge at the base of his cock throbbed against my puffed slit; I can't even describe what my heat made me feel. All I could think about was the well-endowed male laying underneath me, and I had to take him inside. I spread myself apart to open myself up, my ass absolutely dripping wet; unconsciously I was showing myself off to Raikou. My pink inner folds rubbed on the delicious red knot and not only did I get that section lubricated with my natural sex juice, a single push up on the underside of his meatrod applied lots of hard pressure onto my neglected clit. My head went back, the crystal whacking my purple mane as I screamed and came like a waterfall all over the underside, dousing his knot, crotch, and of course his succulent furry balls. In response to my orgasm before I could even recover from the emotion and sexual climax Entei pulled me down onto his furry sweaty chest.

Once more my oxygen supply was cut off by the masculine scent. I whined and whimpered in pure need, burying my face into his fur and taking a nice long whiff of the absolutely intoxicating yet dirty and disgusting odor. I rubbed my muzzle all over it, breathing deeply and even licking it up like I was grooming him. I was going absolutely crazy and I was certain I was losing all physical control. If I hadn't lost it yet I was really close to it. Entei held me as his wet hindpaw went up and under to my crotch. He pushed me up to my feet so his dick touched my outer lips. I groaned and blushed very hard, nuzzling my oldest brother. I thought the only reason for doing this was to get in me but a low growl from behind told me otherwise. My rear end was up in the air in presentation to Raikou.

My orgasm from earlier left my tailhole soaked and dripping wet. Raikou would have plenty of lubrication to go in as far and with as much speed as he wanted. I whined and wiggled on top of Entei, but he kept me firmly in place for our brother. I only took it up the ass a number of times, but one anal session with the big volcanic canine was enough to loosen me up considerably, though I was still as tight as ever once you got down to screwing me. I feared Raikou's spines, knowing they would leave me swollen and burning like he did with my pussy. I looked back at him and whined as he came closer, his tongue hanging between those two large fangs. The big fire dog pushed down so his sharp tip entered. I froze in place. The irony was the heat made me freeze up. I yipped in surprise when I felt Raikou's weight come onto my back, my purple mane sliding out of the way for him, and his thick tapered head touching my tailhole. I was sandwiched between my brothers, trapped in the musky prison. Entei forced me down further and I took the first three inches of his massive caninehood.

Raikou's breath billowed down the back of my neck. I whimpered pathetically as his head wiggled inside my back door, sliding in easily with how much juice soaked the tight hole. I gasped and groaned as they filled me up; it felt like two hot, long pieces of iron were shoved into my eager orifices, they were so hard. Entei's paws were around my waist while Raikou gripped my thighs. I was held so firmly in place I could barely move myself, kept so they could get the perfect angle to screw me, whatever they wanted. Entei pushed down so much my legs spread apart and Raikou nearly lost his footing, but managed to push up to the hilt in the process. I screamed out loud as his spines raked my anal walls, swelling them instantly and tightening around his rod.

Somehow Entei managed to shove in more and more despite the slight resistance my body put up against him. I knew wasn't going to stop until he filled me to the complete brim. His dick was so wide at the base it stretched me wide open, my pussy fighting to contain it. Entei's growls told me he wasn't satisfied with how much he had inside. I was over halfway filled, uncontrollable moans coming out of me. Entei's paws wrapped around my back and as hard as he could, brought me down and shoved deeper, all the way to my deepest region. I gurgled and whined in sick pleasure all while Raikou leaned forward just to stay inside, coming down on my ass. I struggled, my paw shaking on the floor as Entei started participating fully. My cunny sucked on him like a second mouth, while my hot tailhole got a painful pummeling. I ground my teeth and dug my claws into the burned-up floor as I forced my body to loosen up. The rapid thrusts didn't give a lot of time for my openings, mainly my ass, to adjust, especially with the spines scraping my insides.

Now believe me when I say Entei is a very, _very_ big dog, and getting him all the way inside me is no easy task. The knot, which was as big as all four of my paws put together, was nearly impossible to get inside no matter how much I was stretched; there were times he couldn't even get the ball of meat inside, which he obviously did not like at all. Sometimes he could get pretty damn rough and while I didn't really appreciate it, I couldn't complain. What my brother wanted, my brother got.

My dribbling pussy salivated all over Entei's knot. Even though it was difficult to take I knew the large amounts of lubricant I applied would give him an extra inclination to tie with me. I know Raikou would want to do the same; my as was drenched on the inside and he was allowed to screw me with nothing in his way, no interference, nothing. Had it not been for his spines there wouldn't be any friction. I hung my head and panted loudly as my brothers took me. I tried to stay in place for Raikou but Entei pulling me up and down on his rod made that next to impossible, so I might as well have not even tried.

I shifted on my feet over and over in an attempt to build a base, a foundation on which I could regain control of how the things happening to my body hit me, to at least control how often my orgasms came and how hard they hit. I could only enjoy some of the pleasure that I experienced because my changing of footing did not give me any time to do so. They loved it; it was so obvious and irrefutable. Their breathing was loud and rough and it dissolved all over my head. Arceus…Entei's breath was so hot and foul.

I could see so far nothing I was doing was working very well. Spreading my legs apart only forced me down on Entei; surprisingly I had not taken it all yet. I was halfway filled up, my body conforming to their sizes especially my upper tunnel. The muscles were tightening immensely with how much his spines caught the tissue. I wasn't sure if I was bleeding back there, but it didn't feel like it. I certainly hope not. Raikou's thrusts were sending more forward across Entei so I dug my claws into the wood to keep myself in place; the task was already hard enough, Raikou wasn't making it any easier! With Entei so far inside my lips were bulging out so the pink inner lining was exposed, extra sensitive at this point, and any touch could make me lose it. I waited anxiously for what would accomplish that. Sure enough when Raikou slammed down on me his balls smacked me hard, the coarse fur stimulating my lips. I clenched my teeth as another orgasm impacted, my orifices tightening around them in a hot tight clutch.

I tensed, but I forced myself to relax again, Raikou was going off on me so hard my sphincter was struggling to keep from tearing open. My ass was sore and raw, so not only was the pain intensified but the pleasure was too; the sensitivity was boosted and each push and pull made me throw my head back, my tongue hanging limply out the side of my mouth. I wasn't sure how many times I came, but my brothers weren't done yet. They only got faster, putting more force into their thrusting.

Entei pulled me down and thrust up hard, forcing his length right through my tight cervix. I screamed and shook on top of him, my hips automatically rocking up and down on his mating rod. He was so deep in me it was impossible to just pull right off, and without getting the electric tiger angry with me, so I just rode Entei with all I had taken up, rocking down, back, and up to meet Raikou too. The thick contents of my stomach sloshed around and it tightened up into a knot, but I tried to just ignore it. Spreading my legs back and stretching my body forward I gave Raikou more room, opening my irritated tailhole for him. There was so much weight put behind his pelvis that I shivered, very hard.

The hot and electrical pre dripping in my holes instantly turned me into a broken record of whines, moans, "Ohs" and "Yes's. I took a deep breath of the thick smell of sex hanging in the air, combinations of male and female excretions flooding my senses. I was drunk on it, swimming in an endless see of erotic pleasure. My nerves flared and went hot, my muscles tingling with wonderful sensation. I was finally able to make some support for myself by pushing my front paws down on Entie's chest. So badly did I want to look down and see how much I had in, but I knew I wouldn't be able to handle the sight. I was so full and I had more to take, I was sure I was going to die. After several moments of contemplating the decision I gave in and forced myself to look down, only to gasp.

I was only half an inch from the knot, so much heat radiating off the ball, the fur around it darker because of my cum soaked into his fur. I had no idea how much my snatch stretched, but I think this might have been a record for me. I whimpered and tremors went through my body as the heavily arousing sight made me have another orgasm. His knot was bathed in my love fluids and more of my wonderful scent was put off into the air. Entei growled and forced me down on the knot, the thick mass of dog flesh threatening to breech my lips and make its way in.

My stomach swilled as I bounced on his hips and I felt nauseous but I continued moaning in the undeniable pleasure attacking me over and over again. Raikou scratched my thighs as he was somehow able to ram my ass like I was perfectly still, at the same downward angle. It was amazing and I was very impressed he could pull it off with such skill that filled my ass with extreme orgasmic sensation. My viscera itched and tingled under the voltage his pre carried, and this time I prepped myself for it. I sputtered like mad as Entie's knot forced itself in a fourth of the way. My gut clenched as Raikou did the same. My ring muscle automatically tried to push the thick invader out but Raikou fought. I groaned as he held me firmly, pounding harder and faster. I knew he was getting close and he wanted to tie before he spewed his load

I got a face full of fur and musk as Entei pulled my head into the area between his foreleg and chest, then I could move on my own no longer. My rear remained high in the air as I screamed in sheer delight as Entei and Raikou worked even harder to tie with me. I received no mercy, no gentleness, especially not from Entei; my labium stretched hard and strained to fit the lump. I could do nothing to make the receiving any easier, but just relax myself as much as I could. Repeatedly Entei pushed, thrust, shoved, did everything in his power to tie. I screamed again as another massively jolting orgasm assaulted me, and Entei roared, forcing me down and sliding his knot in with a single hard thrust.

He got it in. He actually got it in! I almost hit Raikou in the face with my crystal when I tossed my head back and screamed in incredible, mind-blowing ecstasy. As I came harder than I ever did before, I grinded on Entei's knot in the middle of it all. He got another thick quenching, saturating his crotch to the bone. My temples throbbed as I collapsed onto my oldest brother and just when I thought it would end Raikou's knot glided in and locked with my sphincter. The pain brought pleasure and my climax jerked back to life.

Entei growled loudly in my ear as his hot, burning seed pumped inside me. I whined, the heat so scorching hot and only making me feel more light-headed. It dumped inside my womb like water into a reservoir; there was so much my belly was literally extending. In surprise I lifted myself off his chest with as much energy I had to see my stomach expanding, whimpers of fear escaping me. I saw spots when Raikou released, shooting that thick electrically charged sperm up my rear end. There was only one word I could use to describe how it felt gushing over my bowels, but I couldn't think of the word at the moment. My body went into overdrive as my orgasm spiked near the end. Blood rushed everywhere through my veins, my heart pumping and pounding faster, my lungs burning, and my legs losing the little support they had. Mixtures of my and Entei's fluids squirted out from our tie but the majority was kept tightly sealed inside. The same could be said for Raikou but only his mixed around inside my rectum.

My vision went slightly blurry for a few seconds. I could see my belly was so distended it looked like I was nine months pregnant, carrying several eggs in my womb. The musk was overpowering, too strong. I collapsed again on Entei, breathing hard and gasping for breath. I think my brothers were finally satisfied now, as was the heat that got me into this. I felt so small compared to them. I snuggled up to my brother, whining like a needy little pup. The Volcano Pokémon hugged me, licking the side of my head.

"We love you Suicune…" he purred huskily, the sound of his deep voice making me whine and quiver. "You'll always be ours…"

I knew he was right. There was no denying it anymore. It was obvious, that I was meant only for my brothers; them, and no one else. The seed in my belly proved it. I felt weak, so very weak, like I ran a million miles without taking a break.

I'm sorry, but I must stop here. I'm so tired, and I must sleep now. My heat will come back soon, and I will need the energy…

**R&R**


End file.
